


Character Files

by Ghoshenite



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Author Needed a brain dump, Original Characters - Freeform, what is this anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoshenite/pseuds/Ghoshenite
Summary: A place or collection of all my original characters, head cannons for characters, and a bunch of random stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my character files! Hope you enjoy browsing through my random crap.


	2. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about who Death is and their life
> 
> probably will edit later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr primalrestoration.tumblr.com it's where a lotta of my rambles and drawings are!

**Death**

**Age** : Unknown

 **Friends With** : Time, Order, Chaos, Magic, Fate

They're a bit boring with the scary amount of paperwork they have to fill out on a daily basis. They don't maintain a physical form even when collecting/harvesting souls.  They're one of the oldest of the entities and is aware everyone will eventually bow to them. They fear that thought and rather retreat further in their domain then come out.  They're unsure of themselves and never really get out of the endless flow of work and maintaining their realms and underlings.  They actually have the most underlings with Demons, Angels and all others in each afterlife.  Each entity is built with knowledge pertaining to their duty, Death is built with the least. 

 **Hobbies** : Soul collection, watching the earth with Space, reading, listening to human music,

 

 **Underlings:** The Grim Reaper, Angels, Demons, Reapers

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet yote


	3. Hex Doubery

**Name:** Hex Myre Doubery

 **Age:** 14

 **Description:** 5ft 9in, left  side quite poofy and dyed neon green while the right side is shaved, one black eye and one neon green on the right, wears mostly black with hints of green, headphones spray pointed with runes over it

 **World** : Dowling Academy 

 **Bio:** A loose end in the school and loves bending rules. They're an expert in magic especially summoning and making spells up on the fly usually taken from a video game or two. Music lover and is a mess of everything. Has a iffy relationship with their parents. Tries to be funny doesn't know if they are or not. Gets bored easily and finds things hard to get his attention.  Loves using runic magic and has at least engraved it on his most common wore clothes and on his boots. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> green boi


End file.
